Elements
by 90s bby
Summary: Everyone in Forks has an Element they can control: Earth, Air, Fire and Water; all except for Bella. The Cullen family rules and cares for the people of Forks and there powers. Edward is next in line and needs to find his mate ASAP. What happens when he mates himself to the one person that has no powers? Or does she?
1. Eclipse

_Elements_

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any other character mentioned**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"2000 years ago when the earth was still new, 5 brothers encountered a beautiful women when hunting all 5 fell for her. She chooses the middle brother as her husband and for loving her to death the women gave the other 4 brothers a gift. For she was a witch and gave the four brothers the gift to control the elements: Earth, Air, Fire and Water….Miss Swan please try to pay attention" Mr. Banner scowled at me while my classmates chuckled, I blushed, "yes sir" I said back while he continued his story like every morning.

"As I was saying every generation gets there power passed down from the male genes and in very but very rare cases one will get both powers of mother and father" he said this while looking at Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is the son of the leader of Forks and our next leader once his father steps down or dies most likely step down since they live along life longer than humans in fact.

They call themselves Ablents **(made up the word). **

"and then there's the bond" Mr. Banner continued on, "the bond is when you find your soul mate once the male turns 17 and the female turns 16 they will find each other; if they don't then both will die" he said dramatically, "the bond is also a connection between both soul mates, they can feel what the other is feeling and so on its very hard to break it almost impossible if it does break then both mates can separate that is if they both don't die" almost all the girls gasp at this point.

I rolled my eyes, Mr. Banner saw this, "something you would like to share Miss Swan" he asked, everyone turns to look at me, I blush like crazy, "how exactly does this help in us in our future?" I asked my stupid question.

"It will help us the ones with powers you Miss Swan don't so it's just a story for you" everyone giggles as he put me on blast. The bell rang so we could all go home now…thank god.

I walk with Angela who is my only friend other than her boyfriend ben who's really cool; she can control Water while he can control Earth. "Why does it have to be me who has no powers?" I asked as I see some of the other students playing with their fire and pulling pranks on each other.

"Your just different" she answers me, I shrug. We waited by Ben's car so he could take us home.

"You going to the ball tonight?" he then asked me as we got into his truck, "yeah that's a smart idea" I said laughing and looked out the window to see were already at my house.

"it'll be fun" Angela said, I thought about it, "fine" I gave in, "I'll come to your house at 4 and Ben could come pick us up at 6:30" she told us. I laughed, and waved good-bye; I walked in and found my sisters with their mates.

"Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper" I said politely they were a year older than me.

Rosalie had straight blonde hair with dark blue eyes while Alice had Black hair in spikes with the same blue eyes there twins but Alice is 1 in shorter **(Alice is tall in my story) **they both had the power to control Fire since that what dad is.

Our mom managed to break the bond and survive but when she left she was pregnant with me she died giving birth to me and I came to a surprise to my dad when the hospital called him; the council thinks since the bond was broken that I don't have any powers.

"Hey" they all said together I went up to my room and prepared everything for when Angela gets here in half hour.

* * *

"What about this one" Angela asked me, we had done our hair and make-up already, I had curled Angela's hair into really nice waved and put a minimum of make up on her. My hair was formed in a scene hair and I had it curled and then put around my head was some blood red roses all tied together.

"That is perfect" I tell her, we were looking through my wardrobe of dresses to find a dress for the ball tonight. The ball is every year on the day the eclipse will come there if you just turned 16 for girls and 17 for guys; the males will find there mates and when the eclipse ends mates will be made and then they will have to claim them; I've seen it done with my sisters when they turned 16 last year. Im 16 this year but since have no power I won't have a mate.

Angela finds me a red dress that will match my roses.

Angela's dress is a lavender color with straps on the side and it suits her, I tell her to keep it since it looks way better on her than it will ever look on me. My red dress is strapless and a little but above my knees; it's to appropriate for a ball but im different might as well show it off; my makeup included mascara, eyeliner formed into angel wings and some red lipstick.

I was just finished when we heard ben honk, my dad was meeting us there and my sisters had left to help Mrs. Cullen with the ball since she's planning it.

When we got there Angela and Ben ditched me for a while, they've already mated and they did bet in the car saying who would be mated with me tonight.

"hey dad" I said once I reached him, he did a double take on me and shook his head, my dad worries about me ever since our grandmother died last year I was close to her that Rose and Alice were and it took a lot of me to realized that. She taught me so much and she helped me accept who I am and what I can do.

"your full of surprised aren't you" Mrs. Cullen walked up to us as did her husband and leader Dr. Cullen and their son Edward who looked at me with…disgust I think it was.

"Charlie could we talk to you for a moment" Carlisle asked my father, who nodded, "Edward talk to Bella while we come back" Carlisle ordered.

"you do know this is a ball right" Edward said he looked good in a suit, "yes I do" I told him back, "then why dresses like if you're going to a club" he asked I scoffed him off, "how would you know anything about a club; he's 17 and I just turned 16 so were pretty limited with the idea of clubs here.

"Some of us do get the chance to leave before we are mated" he answered. If you're not mated then you could leave and go placed but if you are then your mate has to go just about everywhere with you in the begging of the stage. And you can't escape this either once that eclipse hits your mate will find you were ever you are.

"yeah well bye" I said to him I said rudely and hurried to leave him alone; we had about 5 minutes before the eclipse hit for only a few seconds, I was on the foot of the stairs on the other side where all the 17 year old guys were placed at wait for their 'inner animal' as they call it to take over and find there mate.

I felt a vibe coming next to me, "his Mrs. Cullen" I said to her, she gave me warm smile, "call me Esme honey" she tells me, "what's wrong?" she asked me, I shake my head, "nothing" I lied she saw right through it, "you can tell me" she said, "my grandmother promised me that she'll be here for when this moment came so I wouldn't be alone" I confessed a few tears escaped thank god I was wearing waterproof mascara.

I felt her arms go around me, "from what I can see you're not alone" she says, I smiled and wipe away my tears; "I think im going to leave?" I tell her, "could you please tell my father" I asked she nods im almost out the door before I hear growling, _the mating has begun_ I thought, and not a moment too soon I felt arms going around my waist and heard growling. I scream a bloody murder scream and am totally shocked to find myself in the arms of…Edward freaken' Cullen.

* * *

**Review**

**-90s bby**


	2. Author's Note

_Elements_

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any other character mentioned**

_Im really didnt mean to plagiarize the other author's idea I read it and loved it like a lot…so if it becomes a problem I'll take it off_

**-90s bby**


	3. My Own Magic

_Elements_

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any other character mentioned**

_I love you guys just about all of you made my day_

_So here's another chapter_

**-90s bby**

* * *

my source of inspiration came from Lovenyx125 and TallulahBelle

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Get the fuck off of me" I yelled at Edward as I squirmed in his arms, "Edward" I heard Carlisle's voice and was cut of very quickly by Edward's growl.

I saw my father and looked at him for help, he walked quickly towards m but was stopped by Carlisle and I heard him say, "He's mated to Bella; we can't do anything about it"

No…no we **can **do something I **will **do something I won't be mated to him….I just don't want to.

"Let go of me" I cried as he slung me over his shoulder and went upstairs I screamed at him to keep putting me down, "Edward!" I yelled to get his attention, he opened a door and through me on his bed, "Ahh" I yelped dramatically.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed at him, I knew exactly what was going on…It's been talked about in this town, pitied on me, but I just couldn't believe it…I didn't want to be mated to Edward.

"Let me out" I said as he blocked my path to the only exit other than the window and it's a 3 story fall so… no thank you.

"You don't get it do you" he said through his teeth, "your mated to me as I am to you" he continued as he looked at me with…lust I think that was. His once green eyes turned as black as midnight; "I am nit mated to you" I said in a shaky voice, "were mated Bella" he said back, "than unmated yourself to me" I yelled in desperation.

He through his head back and laughed, "if it were that simple…we can't be unmated" he said as he then stood in front of me, I tried standing up but he held me down on the bed, "let me go" I said to him in a wanna be strong tone but fail.

He then did something wasn't expecting….he kissed me.

I have to admit he was a very good kisser, he laid above me and moved down to my neck getting hitting my sweet spot that made me moan out loud, I felt him smirk and then we had sex.

* * *

I woke up feeling dazed about what happened last night…until I felt arms around me go tighter around my waist, I got confused and looked over…and saw Edward sleeping very peacefully with a smile on his face.

I looked down and saw I was naked…I had to get out of here, I saw my dress across the room, I had a hard time getting Edward's arm around me but I finally managed.

I put on my dress I had my heels in my hand, I passes a mirror I still had my flower bandanna on my head, my lipstick was smudge as was about the rest of my make-up, "shit" I whispered really loud.

I heard Edward stir in bed and decided it was better to leave now; I quietly made my way downstairs, I felt a vibe coming from the kitchen and left as quietly as I could out the door.

* * *

As soon as I got to my house I let my heels drop with a loud thud and made my way upstairs for a shower that I desperately need and wanted.

My shower was fantastic and I felt like I got all of Edward off of me, I tip toed to my room and dressed in a long white dress with spaghetti straps, a brown thin belt around my waist, some brown high heeled wedged shoes, I flattened my hair and then put another flower circle around my head this time it was white lilies.

My stomach growled I looked at the time and saw I had missed breakfast…extra lunch it is.

Once I entered the kitchen I saw my sisters there, they looked surprised to see me, "what are you doing here?" Alice asked quickly, "eating" I answered as I got out a large sub sandwich I made yesterday.

I got some water and sat down and started to eat.

'but you go mated last night your supposed to be with your mate" Rose said using a loud and pissed off tone with me, I rolled my eyes, "I decided I didn't want to be mated" I said as I then took a bite out of my large sandwich, I moaned at how good it was.

"Isabella, this is serious you can't unmated yourself once your mated it's for life" Alice pointed out, "yeah im not doing that" I said with my mouth full, I swallowed quickly before saying, "I decide my life not some eclipse okay" they huffed and left the kitchen leaving me to enjoy my food.

* * *

I had this weird feeling not because I ate like this kind of weird bad feeling when something bad is about to happen.

Dad was also surprised to see me here, I knew where I was supposed to be, I was supposed to be with Edward still until at least a few weeks but that wasn't going to be me…I mean why me I don't have any elemental power like the rest do.

I was watching a football game with Charlie when the doorbell rang, Charlie went up to get it while continued on watching the game, "where is she?" a familiar growl asked a little rude by the way.

"Edward calm down; Charlie we need to see Bella immediately" Carlisle's voice asked my father, I didn't hear my father's responds but he must have let them in because I heard footsteps coming this way.

I had either 2 options I could stay here and get a lecture on what I did was wrong…or escape it and come back later.

I decided on coming back later, I took my shoes off quickly and ran as quickly and quietly as I could to the back door where I ran towards the wood.

* * *

Everything was muddy, I held up the tips of my dress so they wouldn't get muddy, I found the meadow my grandmother, my nana, the one who help me accept that what I had was a gift not a curse as most thought it was.

I walked on the soft green grass and kneeled right in the middle of it…and I began to do my magic

**Review i guess**


	4. Coming back

_Elements_

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight or any other character mentioned**

_Source of Inspiration: lovenyx125, Tallulah Belle, Bonnie Bennett from TVD, and the secret circle._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I came back somewhere around twilight, I took my time getting home delaying my time from getting lectures but I knew I could never avoid it.

I opened the door to the house and realized it was silent but I could feel the vibes of my family and guest from the living room, I tried sneaking to my room and completely failed, "Isabella Marie Swan" my father's tone sounded pissed off no one could deny that part.

I walked into the room with my head semi high semi down, in the room were my father, my sisters and their mates along with the council and Esme…and the devil himself Edward.

"Hi" I said chirpy and waved with one hand to them, "don't hi us young lady where were you and why did you leave?" Charlie asked in a fatherly tone.

I bit my lip, and hesitated on my answer, "I…was…out" was the only thing I said.

"Yes but where Isabella" Rosalie said to me, Rose was not only my older sister but the mother I never had…and the mother I don't want.

"that's my business Rosalie" I replied crossing my arms pissed off, "no but you are my mate so it matters to everyone" Edward spoke up; I gulped but looked at him trying to hide away the fear he's given me, "I am not your mate" I said every word with hate.

"A mate has to have powers I don't have any" I replied with anger, I tried to calm myself down but failed as one of the glass of water on the table broke out of nowhere.

Everyone focused on that insistent and I made my way quickly to my room getting away from them, "Bella!" I heard Edward yelling my name I was almost to my room the stairs were longer than I remembered.

I struggled to close the door but I was no match for Edward's strength, I felt like crying I hated the attention I had now, "leave me alone!" I screamed in his face hoping he'll take the hint.

"No" he looked right into my brown eyes and I got lost into his green ones, so I didn't see….him kiss me.

* * *

**Quote**

"_Don't let the haters stop you from doing your thang"_

_ -Mean girls_


End file.
